


Is Romance Really Dead?

by charlottefrey



Series: Polished To Perfection - Biking AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage is hot, Jessika being a little shit, Kylo POV of some bits, Kylo drooling over Armitage, M/M, biking au, everyone loves messing with Kylo, this is for you MissFame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Two bits from Chrome And Solo in Kylo's POV and a little added somethingAlso: Kylo is done with everyone (but Armitage)





	Is Romance Really Dead?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for MissFame and AmberCharlotte!  
> Enjoy!

  “He’s really hot,” Jessika said after she flopped down beside him on the couch. 

  “Yes,” Kylo replied, shooting her a look. 

Jessika smirked like the Cheshire Cat. 

  “I fucken hate you,” Kylo said and rolled his eyes.

  “What? Just because I want one of my buddies to have a little bit of fun in his life…” She pouted. 

  “One: I already have fun enough. Two: I’m totally not buying that,” he pointed at her pout. 

  “Awww, someone’s butthurt.”

  “I swear to god Jessika,” Kylo groaned. “I already have to deal with my mother trying to set me up on dates. Rey has started to meddle in my love life as well and Poe is the noisiest bitch of them all. I sometimes wonder if I’m cursed to be stuck with annoying people.” 

  “Be honest, you love us,” Jessika rested a hand on his shoulder and grinned. 

  “I do, but you know… I’m just happy to be single.”

The curtain opened and Armitage stepped out, clearing his throat. 

Kylo had already come to the conclusion that his new student was extraordinarily good looking. With his red hair, the pale skin and his ridiculously pretty eyes, Armitage was a text-book beauty. His crisp white shirt and the black slacks had only added to his handsomeness.

Now though… Kylo had barely words for it. 

The jacket with the protectors made Armitage look a bit larger, a bit more dangerous. The jeans were dark blue, clung to his hips and were positively sinful to look at. He looked like he belonged in those clothes, like he belonged on a bike (or maybe into Kylo’s bed). Armitage hadn’t closed the jacket yet and his white shirt was still visible. With that contrast the dark red stood out even more, a flame almost as powerful as his hair. He looked like something out of an add (Or Kylo’s wet dreams). 

Kylo wanted to peel him out of his clothes. 

_   “Nice,” Jessika nodded. “Does the jacket have a bottom zipper?” She asked. _

_   “A zipper near the hem line?” Kylo, who had taken his jacket off, picked it up and showed it to Armitage. “It connects to one sown into my pants.”  _

_   “I think it does,” Armitage opened his jacket again and let Jessika zip him up. _

Kylo stared at him. 

He only wished he’d been faster. Then he would be so close to Armitage, arms around the other’s waist, so close he could kiss his neck, just above the collar of his shirt. Or maybe even leave a mark on the soft skin. 

A shiver went down his back when Armitage zipped the jacket up and closed the clasps. 

His pants got a bit tighter from just watching Armitage, even though he’d never admit it. Kylo followed Jessika and Armitage, not really registering what was happening, too transfixed on Armitage in his hot biker outfit. 

Jessika said something and Armitage answered, but Kylo didn’t hear any of it. There was a static noise in his ears that didn’t go away until Armitage was off the bike. 

_   “It took me five tries to the right outfit,” Jessika said with a laugh. “Come on, lucky boy, let’s get you some shoes, a helmet and a pair of gloves!” _

Armitage looked at Kylo for a second. Kylo smiled at him and held out his hand when he saw that Armitage was struggling with getting off the bike. Gently he helped him off, one hand somehow landing on Armitage’s hip. 

With a sharp inhale, Armitage slipped out of Kylo’s grasp and walked past him. 

Thankfully Jessika was already off somewhere in the boots section. Kylo wouldn’t have heard the end of it if she had witness that. 

  
  


Kylo stood in the kitchen with Rey. His cousin leaned against the stove, playing with her hair. 

  “Shit Kylo, I was really worried about you,” she said, more to her hands than to Kylo.

  “I’m sorry, I should’ve called,” Kylo reached over to her. “Next time I will take an emergency charger with me okay?” 

Gently he caressed her shoulder. Rey glanced up from her hands and at him. She looked unhappy, lips turned down on the edges. Kylo’s heart gave a painful squeeze and he pulled her into a hug. 

  “Everything’s fine okay? We’re safe,” Kylo whispered into Rey’s hair. 

  “I know that…” Rey told Kylo’s chest. “I’m still worried about you.” 

  “I haven’t had an accident in ages and I’m a lot less reckless than I used to be,” Kylo said and kissed the top of Rey’s head. 

She pulled back and looked up at him. Rey’s eyes were searching his face, as if she was trying memorize every little detail. 

  “I can’t help to worry, you know?” Rey whispered.

  “I think it’s endearing that you do,” Kylo said softly and kissed her forehead. 

Rey sighed and stepped back and reached for her water glass. She turned and looked up at him

  “You know I only have one horrible cousin and I’d hate to lose him,” she said with a small smile. 

  “Trust me, I like annoying you far too much to die,” Kylo replied and shoved her. 

She laughed and rolled her eyes at him. Before Kylo could tease her more, she suddenly turned her head and smiled at someone. When Kylo turned around, he saw Armitage standing in the doorway, looking far too nervous.

_   “Ah, you’re ready to go,” Rey said with a broad smile and set her water glass down. “We can go upstairs.”  _

_   “You can go ahead.”  _

Rey looked at Kylo with a confused expression, but nodded. After she left the kitchen, Kylo only heard the bang of the door and winched when he thought about the poor hinges. 

Armitage looked so helpless and worried, Kylo felt his stomach cramp a little. He licked his lips and inhaled before he spoke

_   “Uhm… I wanted to ask if you really want to have dinner with us. Like… It would be nice if you wanted to, but… Everyone living in this madhouse is pretty fucking crazy. Maybe apart from Finn. Apparently he’s an angel sent by the Lord if you believe Poe,” Kylo blurted out, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.  _

_   “Your mum seems nice. So does Rey and the two young men downstairs. I just don’t want to burden you or your family.” _

_   “No, no, no, you’d never burden them,” Kylo rushed to say, reaching out to Armitage still standing awkwardly in the doorway.  _

_ He stopped his hand halfway to Armitage’s shoulder and dropped it. _ It didn’t quite feel alright to touch Armitage when he was so clearly in distress. Kylo worried he might be overstepping his boundaries. 

_   “Okay…” Armitage said with a small laugh. “Then let’s get upstairs.”  _

Kylo smiled a little bit more. He hoped Armitage would relax a bit when he met his family. 

_ “Do you need socks?” Kylo asked and looked down on Armitage's naked feet.  _

_   “That would be lovely,” he replied and swallowed.  _

_   “Uhm… I’ll just go get some…” Kylo walked past Armitage out of the kitchen. _

With a few steps, Kylo had reached his room. He pulled the sock drawer open and rummaged through it. A few socks fell out of the drawer and he bent down to pick them up. With a frown he looked at his collection and decided on a pair. Armitage was still standing in the empty kitchen, looking small in Kylo’s shirt. 

_   “Here you go.”  _

Kylo reached over his shoulder and dangled the socks in front of Armitage’s face.

_   “Smileys really?” Armitage asked and turned to the man leaning against the door frame. _

_   “Rey thinks it’s funny to give me socks for every holiday. I have ones with skulls on them for Valentine's last year, some with dead Santa’s for Christmas and my favourites: knee-length socks with the Queen’s head on it.”  _

Kylo delighted in the smile on Armitage’s lips. When Armitage looked directly at him, his heart jumped. Then Armitage noticed Kylo’s own socks and his eyebrow jerked up. 

_   “That’s wild,” he said in an unpassionate voice.  _

_   “As I said, everyone’s mad ‘round here.”  _

_   “Don’t go quoting Alice in Wonderland at me,” Armitage said and rolled his eyes.  _

_   “I do whatever I want,” Kylo replied and laughed softly as he watched Armitage pull on his socks.  _

_   “I know,” Armitage replied with a sigh, trying his best to get the second sock over his left foot.  _

_   “Do you need help with that?” Kylo asked in a gently mocking voice.  _

_   “I may be older, but…” Before Armitage could finish the sentence, he lost his balance. _

Kylo jumped forward and caught Armitage before he fell. Armitage’s waist was tiny between Kylo’s hands and there was nothing he wanted more than to pull Armitage closer and shield him with his body. 

 

_   “You are older, but you are clumsier,” Kylo said softly and chuckled.  _

His heart raced and he let Armitage go. There was a blush on Armitage’s cheeks and Kylo found it endearing. The desire to be close to Armitage became stronger. With a small frown Armitage pulled on his sock and looked at Kylo. 

_   “Come on, I’m hungry,” he said. _

Kylo nodded and turned for the door. Maybe he was reading this all wrong. Maybe Armitage was straight or not interested in him. He prayed that wasn’t the case. 

  
  


Armitage looked hot on his new bike. It had taken four weeks until the new Triumph Bonneville Bobber Black had finally arrived and Kylo was itching to take Armitage out with it. 

Together with the rest of the nut house they had ventured out around nine in the morning, planning to meet Jyn and Cassian at the Druidenhain in the Franconian Switzerland. It was merely 1 ½ hours away, but it took the group almost 2 hours until they reached the parking lot. 

  “You’re late,” Jyn greeted them, leaning against her Scrambler.

  “We didn’t want to strain our two newbies too much,” Phasma said, sliding off her Thruxton.

  “Ah, Rey has finally gotten her license,” Jyn pushed away from her bike and went over to hug Phasma. “I’m surprised you ride that bike, it’s garbage.” 

  “Well, I thought to myself that the garbage will do,” Rey replied and fist bumped Jyn. 

  “Armitage, meet Jyn Andor,” Kylo said and put an arm around Armitage. 

  “Nice to meet you,” Armitage stretched out his hand. 

Jyn glanced down on it before she shook it. For a few seconds, the two stared at each other until Jyn gave a lopsided smirk. She let go of Armitage’s hand and nodded at Kylo approvingly. 

  “Good choice,” Jyn said before she turned and greeted the rest. 

The quiet of nature was suddenly disturbed by the roar of an engine. A black-yellow BMW rolled into the parking lot and stopped by Jyn’s bike. 

  “That’s Cassian,” Kylo explained, “he’s even more of a loner than Jyn, so don’t be offended when he’s rude.” 

  “Hey,” Han said and hugged Cassian. 

The dark haired man merely nodded at Han before he stepped off his bike and walked over to Jyn, who was just talking to Leia and Poe. 

  “Nice to see you,” Leia said with a smile. “How are you?” 

  “We’re doing fine,” Cassian replied and nodded at the Victory. “Why are you still insisting on driving that thing?” 

  “Because unlike my cousin, I do have taste in bikes,” Poe shot back with a smile.

Kylo took Armitage’s hand an led him away from the group and into the dense forest. There were some signs telling the story of the Druidenhain, but they walked past them. The stones were massive and some of them even towered over Kylo. 

They walked, hand in hand, through the underbrush and the dead leaves. 

The serenity of the forest was deafening. Armitage inhaled deeply and smiled. He felt that Kylo looked at him and when he turned he was blown away by the love in Kylo’s gaze. Armitage felt dizzy as he stared into Kylo’s dark eyes, drunk on the love he felt for him. 

  “I love you,” Kylo whispered softly and cradled Armitage’s face with his free hand. “Fuck, I love you so much.” 

  “Kylo,” Armitage pressed his face into Kylo’s hands, closing his eyes. “I love you too.” 

He opened his eyes just when Kylo stepped closer to him. Armitage felt the nervous tremor that went through both of them and then he leaned up to kiss Kylo’s lips.

The kiss was chaste, closed mouthed and downright vanilla for them. 

It was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, ginving kudos and commenting!


End file.
